Fourth Avenue Cafe
by Mauve Amaryllis
Summary: A heart wrenching song that reminds us how painful separation can be to those who faith breaks apart.
1. Song Lyrics

Fourth Avenue Cafe

This is for those who reviewed my first songfic (Iris) namely Alice, faline, Yori-chan, sakura blossom and Mei-Mei. Thank you very much! And now the songfic!

All the seasons have changed so slowly, together with my shattered love

But all the while I was so dull-witted

Good bye to my lady the one who gave me love

And the time will come for me to go on

All the leaves here are changing,

Like the memories stuck in my head

I am longing to hear your voice, but I know you'll never come back

I try my best to conceal the fact that you left me for good

So I can face the world looking serene,

No matter how I try, nature sees my mask

And makes a laughingstock out of my misery

I look outside my window,

And images of you all fill my head

I wish to keep you forever, but like the seasons, you will not remain

No matter how much I wish, I could never forget your face,

Your lovely smiles, and looks imprinted in my head

Together with your eyes of innocence

You are an angel who came from up above

All the seasons have changed so slowly, together with my shattered love

But all the while I was so dull-witted

Good bye to my lady the one who gave me love

And the time will come for me to go on

What if we're not doomed this faith?

But, we always doubt the chance maybe we should give it a try

Will not lose anything, just our chance and time

Nothing will ever break us apart, for our love knows no bounds

Together with you, my life is complete

The wind always reminds me of my loss,

My very soul was devastated

Good bye to my lady the one who gave me love,

And the time will come for me to go on

As I realize, there's always room for one.

So long until we meet again, and the time will come that I've moved on.


	2. Two Broken Hearts, A Single Love Song

Fourth Avenue Cafe

(Touya's Bedroom, Kinomoto Household, 8 years after the original series)

Okay, now that I'm finished cleaning my room, the last thing left to do in this house, I'm completely tired, restless, sweaty and bored.

"Kaijuu" I called out but there was no answer.

Oh yeah, how could I forget. She already left with that Chinese gaki a year ago and 'tousan died shortly after the kaijuu's 18th birthday. So it's just this house, and me, which isn't quite bad to be exact. At least I don't have to go looking for peace and tranquility when I need it the most.

I quickly went to my cabinet, fished a towel and headed straight for the bathroom. If there's anything that I've learn from my years of solitude it's 'A good refreshing bath always has a way of relieving a person from stress' and that's what I'm going to do.

(Touya's Bedroom, after 10 minutes)

Since there's nothing left to do in this house, I turned on the radio, lied on my bed and closed my eyes. Attempting to catch a few zzz's, but as the intro to a certain song started to play, my eyes opened wide in shock.

(Play Intro of Fourth Avenue Café)

This... This song! It can't be! But, is it possible to play something as old as this?

_All the seasons have changed so slowly, together with my shattered love_

_But all the while I was so dull-witted_

_Good bye to my lady the one who gave me love_

_And the time will come for me to go on_

I remained silent on this one. I couldn't believe it! The song that I was dreading to hear was on air! And here I am, lying on my bed, doing nothing about it. Just letting painful memories fly by.

_All the leaves here are changing, _

_Like the memories stuck in my head_

_I am longing to hear your voice, but I know you'll never come back_

Like what the song says, I yearn for you, but you can never be mine. And the closest thing I got, were memories that are forever kept in my heart, playing on and on and on.

_I try my best, to conceal the fact that you left me for good_

_That I can face the world looking serene,_

_No matter how I try, nature sees my mask_

_And makes a laughingstock out of all my pain_

I thought that forgetting you will just be easy but boy, was I wrong. Up to now I still keep hearing my broken heart shatter in a million pieces when you said you had to leave.

_I look outside my window,_

_And images of you all fill my head_

_I wish to keep you forever, but like the seasons, you will not remain_

I still wonder why did I let you go? I must be highly stupid back then but who could blame me? We were just Jr. High students back then, young, laid back and without a single care in the world.

_No matter how much I wish, I could never forget your face,_

_Your lovely smiles, and looks imprinted in my head _

_Together with your eyes of innocence_

_You are an angel who came from up above_

I hate to be sappy but you were my inspiration. You understood me in everyway, comforted me when I needed it most, the person whom I can turn to when I have a lot of problems and... The one that I loved.

_All the seasons have changed so slowly, together with my shattered love_

_But all the while I was so dull-witted_

_Good bye to my lady the one who gave me love_

_And the time will come for me to go on_

Damn! Why is forgetting you so hard to do?! I mean, I had thrown out every single picture of me and you erased all the precious memories that we've shared... But there is still one place that I have dared not touched... My heart.

_What if we're not doomed this faith?_

_But, we always doubt the chance maybe we should give it a try_

_Will not lose anything, just our chance and time_

I guess we should have tried to maintain the flame our relationship, even if the outcome was very low. These are just challenges for us, and yet, we were helpless against them. Maybe, if we could just try, for one last time...

_Nothing will ever break us apart, for our love knows no bounds_

_Together with you, my life is complete_

I guess everything that I'm contemplating about, is of no use now. It has been, 9 or 10 years since you had left and I guess, a part of me died after hearing those three, most dreadful words.

_The wind always reminds me of my loss,_

_My very soul was devastated_

_Good bye to my lady the one who gave me love,_

_And the time will come for me to go on_

_As I realize, there's always room for one._

I guess sooner or later, I just have to forget you. No matter how long it takes nor how hard it may seem because I can't forever live in the past and desperately hoping for something that will never come back.

_So long until we meet again, and the time will come that I've moved on._

Yes, somehow, I will get over you and find comfort in another person. Probably the same on to snap me out of my depression.

After the song had ended, I turned the radio off and stopped my silent contemplation just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I went downstairs to opened the door and to my surprise...

"Touya-kun..."

You were standing there as if waiting for something to happen. Then suddenly, my emotions broke free and I couldn't control myself, so I enveloped you in a tight embrace that you gladly accepted. And somehow... I couldn't feel my loneliness anymore.


End file.
